Chance Encounter
by finnbalor
Summary: Fergal Devitt known to the wrestling world as Finn Balor meets a young female wrestler backstage at an NXT taping.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was stretching out his muscles backstage. Getting ready for his match later that night against Tyson Kidd. Although he had tuned most of the backstage chatter out, he heard loud laughter coming from the other side of the hallway.

Unable to drown out the noise any longer, he jumped up and went to investigate. As he got closer, he heard a strangers voice.

Something about the accent tickled the back of his brain. Where had he heard that slow as molasses accent before.

Before he could remember, he ran straight into the newcomer. Knocking her back, he instinctively reached forward, pulling her against him.

"Sorry lass. Didn't mean to crash into you. Did I hurt you?"

Looking into his eyes, she slowly smiled.

"I'm fine. It's my fault really. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Realizing he still had her wrapped in his arms, he begrudgingly pulled his hands away from her soft hips.

"Hiya, I'm Fergal Devitt. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Fergal, I'm Mackenzie. Mackenzie Buchanan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fergal was so lost in her smile that she began to blush. A very beautiful rose stained her cheeks.

"So Mackenzie, I couldn't help but notice your accent. Mind if I ask where you're from?"

Flustered by his consuming stare, she stuttered her answer.

"Tennessee. East Tennessee to be more precise."

Fergal snapped his fingers. "Tennessee. I knew I recognized your accent. Of course, I haven't been there since 2005. Had a match in Nashville. That was actually the night I was invited to train in California."

"Well I'm pleased you have such a fond memory of my homestate. No need to ask about your beautiful Irish accent."

A boyish smile broke out across his face.

"Can't hide it if I tried. Well Mackenzie what brings such a beautiful lass to the arena?"

Mackenzie bent down and picked up her duffel bag laying a few yards away.

"I have a try-out tonight. I'm in a dark match with Alexis later. I was actually on my way to meet with Dusty and Sara now."

Fergal was pleased to hear that she was a fellow wrestler. With Japan's separate promotions for each sex, he hadn't spent much time in the past few years with many female wrestlers.

Of course, that didn't mean he didn't know any female wrestlers. He was close friends with a few. Even trained a couple. Placing his hand on her lower back, he escorted her to the trainers offices. He would make sure he watched her match later.

After all, it had been a long time since he'd felt a spark of attraction to anyone. He wasn't planning to let this

spark burn out before he acted on it.

Mackenzie debated whether to give Fergal her number. She didn't have the best track record for reading signals correctly.

She couldn't count the number of times she'd come on to a guy just too find out he wasn't interested. Or even worse, he was already taken. That was even more embarrassing.

Finn noticed her twisting the straps of her bag. He couldn't decide if she was nervous or just trying to decide how to give him a polite brush off.

Not wanting her to be uncomfortable around him, he said his goodbyes as

Dusty opened the door.

Watching him hurry away, Mackenzie chewed on her lip. Well he sure ran off in a hurry. Guess he really wasn't flirting with me.

Pushing that uncomfortable thought aside, she pasted on a bright smile and greeted Dusty with forced enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Fergal laid back against his headboard. He had maybe eight hours to come up with a one-of-a-kind breakfast date with Mackenzie.

He knew he was trying too hard but he felt pressured. He wanted, no needed, Mackenzie to be impressed. To want to give him a chance.

Picking up his little notebook, he began to list random thoughts and possibilities.

He noticed a theme emerging and smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. All he had to do was call a few people and make sure he got up early enough to make it all happen.

An hour later, he had his date planned. He could guarantee Mackenzie had never had a date like this before.

He sent off a teasing text.

Almost immediately his phone buzzed. Mackenzie was begging for hints.

The only thing he would tell her was to wear walking shoes. Nothing else.

They flirted back and forth, dancing along the line of risque banter. Before Finn finally fell asleep.

Four hours later, the sharp, piercing shrill of his phone alarm startled him awake. He hated that alarm. Which was exactly why he kept it.

He fumbled out of bed and stumbled towards his bathroom. His sister always teased him about how clumsy he was first thing in the morning.

For someone who spent a large portion of time on the top ring rope he had no coordination until he had at least two cups of coffee and a shower.

He rushed through his morning routine. Opting to skip his morning workout routine. He had a short window of time before he had to pick Mackenzie up at her hotel.

_  
As if synchronized, Mackenzie's scheduled wake up call woke her up. She burrowed back into her blankets and closed her eyes. She was a big supporter of the snooze option. Always maxing out the limits of the snooze option. She required that extra 15 minutes each morning to function.

She knew down to the last minute how long her morning routine took. Ten minutes to shower, five to get dressed, and thirty minutes to do her hair and makeup.

Exactly forty five minutes later, she snatched up her room key and purse. Heading down to wait for Fergal. He was due any minute.

_  
Fergal cursed the heavy morning traffic under his breath. Still new to driving, he wasn't overly confident in his ability. Yet asking someone to drive him around on a date was not an option. He would be mortified.

Ignoring the blaring cast horns, he whipped into the hotel parking lot. Barely managing not to fishtail out of control.

Mackenzie watched horrified as Fergal darted across two lanes of traffic seemingly unaware of all the cars he had cut off.

She had to convince him to let her drive. He would kill someone one day with his ridiculously bad driving.

Yet when she saw the proud look on his face, she knew she couldn't crush his spirits. She walked to the passenger door. Before she could open the door, Fergal was there. Door open and helping her in the car.

Chivalry was so sexy. It was hard to find a single man these days who had such great manners. They were snatched up quickly.

Once in the car, Fergal gave her a mega watt smile.

"Good morning Magnolia."

"Magnolia?"

Fergal blushed as he realized he had called her by the nickname he had given her.

"You remind me of a Magnolia blossom. My mum used to have this perfume that smelled like magnolias.

Her friend bought it when she visited Louisiana. It seems appropriate for you."

Mackenzie blushed.

Her accent grew thicker because she was too flustered to control it.

"That's just tha sweetest thang I've eva herd, Fergal Devitt."

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Mackenzie suggested they head out before they drew attention.

He knew his way by heart. Though this was the first time he had actually driven there himself. His reputation as a driver was well known amongst his NXT friends.

Once he pulled into the parking lot, he heard Mackenzie gasp loudly. Nervously, he checked to see her reaction.

Her eyes were rounded and a huge smile painted her face.

NASA

As Fergal opened her door and helped her out, Mackenzie looked around.

"They actually let you tour NASA?"

"Yeah, they won't let you in the control room but you get to visit everything. My favorite is the simulation."

He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together, and started for the front door.

Even though he came out here often, he still felt like a little boy on Christmas morning. If it wasn't for his passionate love of wrestling, he would have been an astronaut.

Mackenzie wasn't a space junkie like Fergal, but being inside NASA was a once in a lifetime experience. Walking the same halls that John Glenn, Buzz Aldrin, Sally Ride, and every other astronaut had walked was surreal.

Seeing Fergal in all his nerdy glory was marvelous. He tried on helmets, rattled off facts from memory, and made this experience a million times better than it already was.

Unfortunately, Mackenzie's stomach growled loudly. Fergal insisted they leave so she could eat. As Mackenzie stepped away to use the restroom, he sent off a quick text.

Is it ready?

Immediately he got a reply. Yea.

Leaving now. Be there in 15 minutes.

K

Once they were back in the car, Fergal asked Mackenzie if it was okay if he took her to his favorite place to eat breakfast.

A few minutes later he pulled onto a deserted stretch of beach. A hidden gem with large, jagged rocks jutting out on one side. As they began to walk, she saw a blanket spread out on the sand and a large picnic basket sitting in the center.

She threw her arms around Fergal's neck and kissed him.

"A breakfast picnic on the beach? That is so romantic. When did you do all this?"

Fergal caressed the side of her face with his finger.

"I had a couple friends set it up while we were at NASA. Gave them a heads up when we started to leave."

She kissed him again. This time the kiss became more passionate. Fergal picked up her and carried her to the blanket.

Mackenzie wrapped her long legs around his waist and nibbled on his neck and jawline. The way she bounced with every step he took was tormenting both of them.

Laying on her back, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to lick every inch of his amazing body. Hooking a leg around his hips, she flipped them over until she was straddling him.

She pinned his arms above his head and began to slowly, methodically lick her way down his body. Nibbling his jugular and his collarbone.

She worshipped his abs. Kissing, licking, and tracing them with her tongue.

She was in love with his abdomen.

Stretching out, she rubbed her body against his, purring like a satisfied cat. Curling up against him.

Fergal was rock hard. That had been the most erotic thing any woman had ever done to him. Now he wanted to return the favor.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her to her back. Kissing her gently while his fingers were busy pushing up her shirt.

He kissed her stomach. Kissing the freckles on her ribs. Lifting her slightly off the blanket, he pulled her top off, and unhooked her bra.

His mouth watered at the sight of her breasts. She was very well endowed. He licked and sucked one breast while he rolled the nipple of the other between his thumb and fingers. Switching out often.

He could hear the gasps and moans of Mackenzie. Her breathing getting heavier. Her gasps more pronounced as she felt an orgasm building.

He slipped a hand into her capris. Hey legs spread as he began to finger her. In and out he pumped his fingers. Faster and faster.

Mackenzie jerked her hips. Riding his fingers. She spread her legs wider, digging her heels into the sand, arching her back.

When Fergal's thumb rubbed over her clit, Mackenzie's eyes rolled back in her head. Her body was on sensory overload.

Fergal flicked his wrist and curled his fingers. Sending her over the edge. Fergal collapsed onto the blanket next to her. Not talking and not really making to much movement.

"Fergal?"

"Go ahead and eat Magnolia. I'll join you in a bit."

Curious but not wanting to bother him, Mackenzie opened the basket and spread out the food. She was impressed by the offerings. Fruit, croissants, jelly, ham, and tarts. With thermoses of coffee, milk, and sweet tea.

Bending down next to his ear, she thanked him for the amazing breakfast then gently kissed his temple.

"Lass, you're killing me."

He attempted to adjust himself subtlety. Realizing what was wrong, Mackenzie burst out laughing.

"This milk is pretty cold if you need to ice down for a moment."

Fergal glared at her playfully.

"Not funny smartass. I think I'm okay. Just fill up a mug of coffee. I'll be back in a moment."

Mackenzie waited patiently until he returned to begin eating. She filled a paper plate and passed it to him.

While they ate, they talked about everything. Wrestling, their childhoods, their plans and dreams for the future until they ran out of topics.

The alarm on Mackenzie's phone went off. It was time to go. She had to finish packing and drive to the airport.  
It was a cold dose of reality. A grim reminder that Mackenzie wouldn't be here tomorrow.

They both had hectic lives to get back to. Commitments they had made to others.

"Fergal had long did it take for you to hear back from the WWE?"

"It took about three weeks to hear back from them. Then about six months to finish contract negotiations. It's a long process."

"What happens to us? Is this going to end before it begins? Or do we just put this on hold indefinitely?"

Fergal stroked her palm with this thumb. He knew these questions were important but he didn't have all the answers.

"I don't know all the answers. I just know that I don't want to lose you before I even have you. We will figure this out. We can text, call, Skype, email and when possible visit each other. We can make this work. We just have to work a little harder than usual."

Feeling relieved that it wasn't completely one-sided, Mackenzie hugged him. Whispering into his ear.

"You have me as long as you want me. All I ask is that you don't hurt me. No games."

Fergal nodded, "No games."


	3. Chapter 3

Fergal arrived home exhausted. He'd been at the Performance Center all day working with his trainers incorporating a few finishers into his move set.

He enjoyed developing his character and ring work. Japan had taught him the shoot style of wrestling but he wanted to be more diverse. He could fly with the best. His kicks were devastating. But he was competing with larger men now. Once he got to the main roster, he'd be competing against men like Kane and Big Show.

He wouldn't be able to lift them up for his patented finisher, Bloody Sunday. So he had worked with Baron, Bull, Viktor, and Konnor all day.

Now laid back on his bed, he checked his phone. He always turned off his phone at practice. Preferring not to be distracted. Focusing solely on training.

He smiled as he saw numerous messages and a few calls from Mackenzie, his magnolia blossom.

His smile soon turned into a frown as he read the texts. Mackenzie had received a letter from WWE earlier that day. They had turned her down.

Mackenzie was beyond devastated. She was talking about retiring and walking away from wrestling. She had needed him and he had let her down.

He listened to her teary voice warble as she read word for word the rejection letter. His heart broke as she was forced to stop because the tears clogged her throat.

He ended the call and buried his face into his pillow. He wanted to think of the right words. This was the most important conversation they had ever had.

He prayed that he didn't screw this up. He knew wrestling was the most important thing in her life. She lived and breathed this business.

She was just hurting. He couldn't let her give up her dream. She would never forgive herself. But he also knew his main role as her boyfriend was to support any decision she made.

To give her the support she would not if she walked away. To help her find another dream to follow.

Feeling prepared, he dialed her number. Smiling as he listened to her ringback tone. His Magnolia had the worst taste in music. A true country girl to the bone. She loved her country music.

The phone cut off just as Hank Williams began singing about being so lonesome he could die i"Fergal?"

"Hello Magnolia."

"Oh Fergal, I wish you could hold me. It feels like my world is broken in half. My mom called me Tuesday night and told me the letter had arrived. I got home this morning, opened it, and haven't stopped crying."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. Did you call your mom? I don't like the thought of you being alone right now."

"She came over. She unpacked everything. Threw my clothes in the wash. She offered to stay with me but I sent her home. I don't want to hear that it'll be okay. I just want to wallow in my pity party."

Not one to wallow, Fergal couldn't understand her need. He was wired to pick himself up immediately and fix whatever was wrong.

Going in instinct, he prayed his plan didn't backfire in his face. He was either going to have his first fight with her or he was going to break through to her fighting spirit.

"Knock it off Mackenzie. So you didn't get what you wanted. Are you seriously going to give up. Throw away ten years of busting your ass. That's just childish."

He braced himself for the blowback.

Mackenzie was so shocked by his harsh words she couldn't respond. How dare this asshole who was supposed to care about her tell her she was being childish. The one person in the world who could fully understand wasn't giving her the support she needed.

Not realizing she was responding the way he had hoped she would, she let her temper explode. "Fuck you Fergal Devitt. You fucking asshole. How dare you speak to me this way. How dare you try to make me feel guilty. You fucking son of a bitch."

Wincing against the full fury of her impressive temper, he felt a spark of hope. This was why he loved her so much. She refused to let anyone disrespect her.

He held the phone away from his ear. Mackenzie was yelling so loudly and passionately that it was almost a screech.

Listening to the colorful language, he actually blushed. She was inventive with her threats. Threatening to disembowel him.

His girlfriend may have watched too many episodes of Walking Dead. He was thankful he wasn't within reaching distance. Or that she didn't have a machete or crossbow. Cause she was fired up enough to go Michonne or Daryl Dixon on his ass.

Hearing her take a deep breathe getting ready to rip into him again, he lost his composure and began to laugh.

"Are you done?"

"I beg your fucking pardon. Did you really just ask me if I was done? Do you find this hilarious? Does my pain amuse you?"

"No, your pain doesn't amuse me baby. But your inventive threats amuse me. Did you seriously threaten to shove a bolt so far up my ass I would choke on it?"

Vibrating from what felt like justified anger, Mackenzie wasn't ready to forgive her prick of a boyfriend. "You fucking asshole. You did that on purpose. Pissing me off. I could kick your ass."

Fergal knew he was forgiven. Well mostly. He was sure he would have a few colorful bruises next time he saw her.

A light went off in his head. He knew just what would make her feel better.

"Baby. How would you feel about coming down here for a week? Let me hold you in my arms. Kiss your frown away. I'm sure I can help you work off any frustration."

Mackenzie hesitated for a second. Were they ready for that step in their relationship? She knew if she went to Florida they would sleep together. She couldn't be near Fergal without wanting to rip his clothes off and lick his amazing abs.

"Are you sure Fergal? Because if I come down there. I'm not renting a hotel room. If I come down, it's all or nothing."

Fergal felt his heart leap. He had been ready for a few months to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted her in his bed. On his couch. Against the shower wall. On top of his dining table.

He had fantasized fucking her every night. He felt the blood begin to pool in his dick.

His voice grew husky.

"Oh god baby. I want to bury myself inside you. Pound you until you scream so loud you lose your voice. See if you taste like honey all over."

Mackenzie grew wet listening to Fergal describe what he wanted to do her.

"I want to run my tongue all over you. Lick your beautiful abs, nibble on your thighs, then I want to suck you until you can't remember your name."

Fergal wrapped his hand around his rock hard cock. With moves so smooth it was natural, he pumped himself until he came all over his stomach.

"I want to taste me on your tongue. Look into your eyes as they glaze over. Watch you cum. I want to mark you so everyone knows you are mine."

Mackenzie's breathing grew harsh as the orgasm built inside her. She curled her fingers and slammed them inside herself faster.

"Keep talking."

Fergal turned on the shower. Wanting to wash the sticky cum off his stomach and thighs.

Hearing her breathe hitch, he paused.

"I want to bend you over, spread you wide, and slam into you. Then lap up all your juices. Eat you out like you were a five course meal."

Her orgasm set her body on fire. She felt like she was going to burn alive. Her body was quivering from the intensity.

Exhausted from the day's events, she curled up in a ball.

"Talk to me til I fall asleep."

Fergal began talking about Ireland. He knew she had always wanted to visit Ireland. He talked about his childhood memories.

His soft, low voice soothed her until she finally fell asleep. Holding onto his voice.

Fergal continued talking for another hour. Until he finally decided to shower and go to bed.

Tomorrow they could discuss her visit. Tonight, he could be happy that he had comforted his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenzie loaded up her last suitcase. She was ready to hit the road. Desiring to drive to Orlando instead of flying. A week in Orlando with Fergal sounded like heaven.

She was still undecided on what she wanted to do with her life. She loved wrestling. It was her passion. Yet lately, it seemed like she was putting more into it then she was getting back in return.

She hoped the long drive gave her enough time to dissect every option available to her. She didn't want to walk away. Not after ten years. The countless hours she'd put into wrestling weighed heavily on her mind.

What would she do if she left wrestling behind? She didn't have a solid work history. She had worked as a waitress in her teens. Saving up money to go to wrestling school. Then a few odd jobs to survive until she could live off her paydays from shows.

She could imagine the laughter when she handed out her resume to employers. Female wrestlers were still considered a source of amusement to society. Especially the ones who don't make it to the big times.

As she drove through the countryside, she reminisced about all her roadtrips. The first time she packed her gear and drove to Memphis. She had been so nervous. Not knowing anyone to ride with that first time.

She knew she couldn't realistically walk away. She knew in her heart she would be broken. Her spirit, her essence, was inside the ring. Walking away would be like cutting herself in half.

Mackenzie pulled into the parking lot of a diner. Grabbing her notepad, pen, and purse, she walked inside. Serious thinking required brain food. In this instance, brain food was pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sweet tea.

She created two columns in her notebook. Her options and benefits would be neatly laid out on paper before she headed out again.

A chronic list-maker, Mackenzie knew she would probably rewrite her list numerous times before she was finished. Glancing at her watch, she knew Fergal would be awake.

She listened to his ringtone. He had changed it since she talked to him last. She wasn't a fan of Rancid. Only knowing this particular song because it was his absolute favorite.

She was disappointed when it went to voicemail. She left a quick message. She needed to get back on the road. She wanted to avoid heavy traffic in Atlanta, if possible.

If she made it in time, she would get to Fergal's apartment about the time he got home from taping NXT.

She had wanted to drive during the night and see him wrestle, but Fergal didn't like the thought of her alone on the long stretches of interstate. Where you could drive for miles without seeing anything but trees and asphalt.

He promised she would get to see him wrestle plenty during her two week vacation.

Fergal stepped out of the shower. Water running down his face into his eyes. He had overslept this morning. Not a common occurrence and he was in a rush.

He was due at the Performance Center in 30 minutes and with Orlando traffic, it would take most of that time just to get there.

He dried off and neatly hung the towel across the shower rod. Mentally reminding himself to clear some counter and drawer space for Mackenzie later.

He grabbed the first t-shirt he could find. Sami pulled up and laid on the horn. He hated that stupid horn. It was the most irritating sound in the world.

Noticing the blinking blue light on his phone, he saw the missed call and voicemail notifications.

He would call Mackenzie when he got out of morning class. He didn't want to rush their conversation. He also preferred privacy. Somethings were not meant to be public.

After what felt like a week, Mackenzie finally arrived in Orlando. Early enough that she considered stopping by Full Sail and watching the rest of the show. She had an hour to kill before he would be free to leave.

The more she thought about it, the better it sounded. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her. Rubbing the muscles in her back back to life.

She pulled into a Mcdonalds. She needed to freshen up. Her hair was a mess. Wind blown and she wanted to put on makeup.

Fergal might think she was gorgeous without makeup but it felt nice to dress up for him.

She changed into a cute dress. Long enough to be decent, short enough to inspire indecent thoughts. She brushed out her hair and put on makeup.

Looking at her reflection, she felt sexy. Time to rock her man's world.

Fergal was talking over his match with Tyson when he felt it. He knew before he even turned around. Mackenzie was here.

The room seemed to fade away as he turned towards the doorway. His eyes rounded as he took in the tight, short dress that hugged every single curve on her body.

Her long legs seemed even longer. Her hair brushed against her breast as she walked towards him. Her hips swaying, hypnotizing him.

She ran her hands up his sweaty chest and purred in his ear.

He was rock hard. Not even able to hide how aroused he was. Not caring about the spectators in the room, he pulled her tight against him and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Swallowing her moans of pleasure.

Running his hand down her back, pulling her tightly against his erection. He was so close to peeling her dress off and fucking her right here.

"Hey Ferg, your up?"

Hearing Adrian's voice, he released his hold on Mackenzie. He could hear the chuckling around the room. He knew he was going to get ribbed for weeks.

Mackenzie buried her face against his shoulder. Her face felt like it was on fire. While she thoroughly enjoyed his amorous greeting, she was embarrassed by the growing crowd.

"Did you hear me? I said you're up?"

Needing to get even with Fergal for embarrassing her, Mackenzie looked at his crotch and then at Adrian.

"He certainly is."

Sami and Adrian burst out laughing at her innuendo. Fergal winked at her. Kissing her temple as he rushed towards the ring.

Once her stomach settled and she felt steady on her feet, she walked to the gorilla position. Peeking out of the curtain. Nattie stood beside her watching her husband in the ring.

"He's changed lately. You know, Fergal is always happy. But since he met you, he's been happier. He sings all the time. It's been wonderful watching him fall in love."

Mackenzie was touched by Nattie's words. She had never really thought about how their relationship had impacted his life. Sure, she knew Fergal made everything better just by being there to listen to her. When he told her he loved her, she felt invincible.

"He's the most important person in my life. I can't imagine not loving him."

They cheered and commented on the match while discussing everything. Mackenzie knew she had just made a lifelong friend.

After the match, Fergal pulled her into his arms. Resting his forehead against hers. Simply inhaling her scent. He was exhausted. He had wrestled in four different matches tonight.

"Let's go home baby."

Grabbing his bags, they walked out of the arena hand in hand. She picked up some subs and drinks on the way home.

Too exhausted by their long days to do more than collapse on his couch propped against each and eat.

Feeling revived, Mackenzie ran her fingers along his neck. Playing with his hair. She knew he was exhausted but it had been months since his hands had been on her.

Fergal captured her hand in his. Kissing her palm.

"I'm sweaty. Let me shower first."

Mackenzie straddled his lap. Kissing his jaw, neck, and then his collarbone.

"I could join you. I could use a shower."

Fergal groaned as he pulled her tight against him.

"Lass, you're killing me."

Smirking, she ran her tongue up his neck. Nibbling on his jugular and jawline.

"I'll make it better baby. Just come up stairs with me."

Pulling him off the couch, she led him upstairs. Undressing as they went. Leaving a telling trail behind them.

Fergal pushed her up against the wall. He was so entranced by her body. He kissed her as he teased her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Using the wall for leverage, she pushed up until she could feel his cock pressing against her entrance.

"Baby I don't have a condom on me."

"Bedroom now."

Wrapping his arms around her, he carried her to his bedroom. Grabbing a condom as she bounced against him. Wasting no time with foreplay, he rolled it down him and guided himself to her entrance.

Glancing up, he slammed into her. She groaned and she pushed down against him. Letting him bury himself deep inside her.

Her voice was husky with passion. "Hard and fast."

Fergal growled at her command. Slamming into her again and again as she rotated her hips. Making his eyes roll back in his head. She was playing dirty. Biting and clawing at him. Digging her feet into his ass. The force of his thrusts slammed her against the wall.

With an unintelligible cry, she collapsed against his shoulder. Seemingly drained of all her energy.

Carrying her to his bed, he laid her in the center. Now he could worship her body as he had planned. Making love to her. Sliding in and out. Watching her chest rise and fall as she slept.

He felt his balls tighten up before he finally came.

He leaned down next to her ear and whispered in the Gaelic he learned as a child "I love you". Before he went to shower.

Ten minutes later, he crawled into the bed, pulling her against him, wrapping around her before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mackenzie rested her head on Fergal's shoulder. She was exhausted. Unlike her, Fergal was a morning person. So at 5:30, he had gotten out of bed to head to the gym. Having woke up when she heard the shower running, she decided to get up as well. Of course, had she known they would have such a long, adventure-filled day, she would've grabbed those precious few more hours of sleep.

Fergal wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her close to his side. He had enjoyed showing Mackenzie the raw beauty that was Orlando. Most people never really ventured away from the theme parks and the beaches. So they had spent a large portion of their day alone.

Mackenzie groaned as she pulled her legs up to the couch. While she was in peak physical condition, she was not used to walking around for ten hours. Granted they had taken breaks numerous times, but she still felt the wear and tear of the long day.

Fergal felt guilty when he saw just how worn out and sore Mackenzie was. So he gently scooted off the couch, easing her down, and went to the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water overflowing with bubbles and dimmed the lights. He eased her off the couch, into his arms, and carried her into the bathroom. Sitting her on the toilet, he undressed her and helped her into the tub.

Her moans filled the room as her muscles began to relax. He sat behind her on the floor and massaged her exposed shoulders and neck. Smiling as she began to sink further down into the water. Her body becoming a limp noodle.

Kissing the top of her head, he moved to the other end of the tub, pulled out one foot and began to rub the arch. Mackenzie whimpered. She was sure she was dreaming. No one had ever pampered her like this in her entire life. Not even the time her grandmother had surprised her with a gift certificate to a spa. Of course, her masseuse had been an older woman, so it wasn't quite the same effect as having her drop dead sexy boyfriend running her hands over her body.

With those thoughts running through her mind, she decided it was time to head to bed for the night. Using her free foot, she pulled the plug on the drain. Feeling revived, she stood up, letting the water cascade down her body in tiny rivulets. Without a word, she stepped from the tub, walked across the room, turning her head as she neared his bed.

Fergal wasn't sure he could stand at that very moment. He had tried to tune out the moans of pleasure as he massaged her body. Knowing she was most likely not interested in sex that night. He simply wanted to take care of his woman. But once he had watched her seductively walk to his bed, he had lost all ability to think.

Every last drop of blood in his body had rushed to his penis. He was positive his legs wouldn't support him if he stood. She amazed him every single day. Determined to crawl to his bed if necessary, he pushed up to his knees.

Mackenzie saw Fergal on his knees. The images of Demon Balor making his entrance to the ring popped into her head. She began to giggle at first before eventually it was gut wrenching laughter.

Fergal wasn't sure what was going on as he heard Mackenzie laughing from his bedroom. Growing a little concerned, he stuck his head out the door. He saw her lying in the center of his bed, face buried into a pillow, as her body vibrated from her laughter.

"What had gotten into you?"

Not sure if she was going to be able to actually speak, she tried to use her hands to explain. But that made everything worse causing her to have another fit of laughter. As he approached the bed, she tried to take deep breaths.

She tried to tell him again what she was laughing at, but only managed to get two words out.

"Demon Balor"

Not sure if he had heard her correctly or not, he kneeled on the bed.

"Demon Balor?"

Still laughing too hard to speak, she decided to demonstrate instead. Bounding off the bed and rushing into the bathroom. As he got up to follow her, she shook her head and pointed him back to the bed.

Once he was sitting down, she squatted down and mimicked his usual elaborate entrance to the ring. Until she fell next to him on the bed, her laughter causing her to snort.

Fergal was sure that she was past the point of exhaustion and was in dire need of sleep. He lifted her up from the bed, scooting her up to the top, and then snuggled her warm body next to him. Waiting for her laughter to die down completely before he spoke again.

"What did you mean Demon Balor?"

Finally under control, Mackenzie explained that when she had seen him on his knees in the bathroom, that she had envisioned him exiting the bathroom similar to his ring entrance. Even jumping to his feet and throwing his arms open wide. Before he slowly, seductively, crawled onto the bed. She told him that while she had found it hilarious, she had also been very aroused at the idea.

Fergal twisted her around until she was staring up at him.

"You serious? That turned you on?"

"Well yeah, I mean role play is hot. Even if you are just portraying yourself. Just imagine it."

Fergal was honest enough with himself to admit he didn't see how that would be sexy, but if it was something she was aroused by, then by all means, he would give her the full treatment one day. Face paint and all. If she wanted, she could paint him up herself, then afterwards help him wash it off.

As the thoughts filtered through his head, he could see how that would be sexy. Standing between her spread legs as she applied his face paint. Touching her body as she did so. Then standing under the hot water as it pounded their bodies. Their bodies' slick with soap. Picking her up and sliding into her.

"You're right. That would be sexy."

As he was leaning down to kiss her, she yawned. Even though the bath had revived her briefly, her laughing spell had zapped what little energy had remained in her reserves. Now she was quickly falling asleep.

He redirected his lips and kissed her forehead instead. Pulling her tight against his body, he listened as she dropped off to sleep. He listened to her snore, loving the sound, before he closed his eyes.

The next morning while she slept, he decided to make a few calls. He needed to find some place that sold body paint. He didn't want anyone to know what he needed it for, so he couldn't exactly ask the lady who usually helped him.

Eventually, he found a specialty shop about twenty minutes away. They advertised body paint for birthday parties and other functions. He hoped they sold the paints without having to hire the artists to paint the faces.

He also needed to swing by the Performance Center and grab his gear and check in with the trainers. He had requested the week off since Mackenzie was in town but he wanted to be sure he had the most current list of shows, times, and meet &amp; greets. Wouldn't do to miss an event because he hadn't checked in.

Leaving a brief note, he hurried out the door to the waiting cab. He was in too much of a rush to try to drive in Orlando traffic today. He wanted to be back before she woke up, so he could store his surprise. He prayed she had been serious about this last night. Otherwise, he was going to feel very foolish later tonight.

Mackenzie rolled over. Her hand reaching out searching for Fergal. She wasn't that surprised to feel the cool sheets. She slowly stretched her arms and legs. Taking her time before rolling out of bed. She needed to use the bathroom but still she remained reluctant to get up. Once you got out of bed in the mornings, it was pointless to try to go back. It wasn't the same. So she laid there for a few more minutes, until finally she had to get up.

She headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower as she headed to the toilet. Once she finished her business, she grabbed her toothbrush. Staring at her reflection. She looked better than she had last night, but she was still tired and sore. She would love to stay in all day but Fergal was too active for that to be a reality.

So she gave her reflection a pep talk and headed to the shower. Hoping the hot water would soothe the last of the aches and pains. She really didn't want Fergal to feel bad about yesterday. So if she could take a couple ibuprofens, hide the tell-tale signs with makeup, she was sure she could fool him. She would just stir him to the more laid-back activities today.

Fergal snuck back into the house. He could hear the shower running upstairs so he knew he had enough time to hide his bags. He rushed upstairs and stuck his purchase under the bed. If she found his gear, he had an excellent excuse ready, but if she found the paint, he knew she would know what he had planned.

Hearing the shower turn off, he began to tidy the room. Making the bed and putting his dirty clothes into his overflowing hamper. He made a mental note to do laundry soon. Wouldn't do to run out of clean underwear while she was here. He certainly didn't want Mackenzie to feel as though she was responsible for doing his laundry.

He had already caught her doing dishes, sweeping, and mopping the other day. He had been embarrassed that she felt the need to clean. Even though she had told him that she didn't mind, it wasn't right.

Mackenzie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. The shower had loosened up her muscles, easing her aches and pains, enough that she was looking forward to another day outdoors with Fergal. Although, she wouldn't exactly try to sway him if he opted for a day inside either. She could think of a few ways to pass the time.

Fergal turned around, not breaking her embrace, and gave her a good morning kiss. He loved the fact that she always found a way to touch him. Sometimes it wasn't even in a sexual way. Just a casual touch that let him know she was there. A sweep of her fingertips on his arm, her hip bumping his as they stood next to each other, or even the way she would brush his hair back when it fell across his forehead.

They were not the kinds of people who were comfortable with public displays of affection. So her little acts of affection, perhaps involuntary, always touched him deeply. Fergal stored every act, every time, away in his memory. He would need those memories when she went home soon.

Mackenzie readied herself for the day's itinerary. Would they be bike riding across Winter Park, spending the day at the beach, would he take her to Disney World. There was so many scenarios running through her mind. Working herself into a frenzy, she finally blurted out.

"What are we doing today?"

She had blurted them out so quickly, her words tumbled over each other. Making it hard to decipher. Forcing herself to slow down, she repeated the question.

Fergal smirked and grabbed her hand. He had felt her tossing and turning throughout the night. Knew yesterday had worn her out. Her muscles were still sore. Even a long, hot shower couldn't hide the effects. So he opted to stay home and pamper her that day.

He led her to his closet, reached in and grabbed two pairs of flannel pajama bottoms, and two of his t-shirts. He grabbed thick socks and led her to the bed.

"Today is lazy day. We stay in our pajamas all day. Watch movies, eat whatever we want, and do absolutely nothing. The outside world does not exist for the next 24 hours starting now."

Mackenzie didn't even try to hide her relief at hearing his plans for the day. She slumped against him. Her prayers had been answered. She quickly changed into his pajama bottoms. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled into her pillow. She was going to start the day with a nap.

She heard Fergal chuckling as he laid down next to her. She could care less as she started to drift back to sleep. Today was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Fergal jerked awake as he heard a loud noise against his ear. Raising up on his forearm, he realized that Mackenzie's phone had somehow wound up next to his head on his pillow. He reached out his arm for Mackenzie only to realize not only was she not in bed, but the side of her bed was cool. Grunting as he rolled to a sitting position, he noticed that her phone was indicating a text message. She also had several missed calls from the same number. He began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He pulled his shorts on and went looking for his girlfriend and a cup of coffee. A very large cup of coffee to help him shake the lingering cobwebs out of his head. That was the problem with naps, they always left him feeling dazed for a while once he woke up.

As he neared the kitchen, he could hear Mackenzie singing to herself. Well more like humming to herself. He stood in the open doorway and watched as she mimicked his entrance. His arousing entrance according to her. He was even happier he had decided to sneak out earlier and get the supplies for his surprise.

Mackenzie crouched down, waiting for the crescendo, and then popped up. Spreading her arms wide on cue. With her eyes closed and head thrown back, she was unaware she had an audience. Until she opened her eyes only to stare into Fergal's beautiful blue-gray eyes.

He pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. Mackenzie let herself melt into his kiss. Every nerve in her body felt alive. She felt both powerful and weak when he kissed her. Fergal pulled away from her smiling as she tried to follow him with her lips.

As her phone began to go off again, he remembered the reason he was looking for her.

"Your phone woke me up."

Mackenzie unlocked her phone and opened her text message. She wanted to delete the text and pretend she had never read it. She was being called back to work early. She was needed back the in two days.

Which meant she either had to leave either tonight or tomorrow. Depending on if she could get her mom to go check and see if she had any clean gear that she could pack without having to do laundry. She wanted to stay as long as absolutely possible.

"Dammit."

She wanted to kick something really hard. She had never once asked for time off in all the years she had been wrestling. Time off meant she wasn't making money, making new contacts. It really pissed her off that they couldn't honor her request for time off.

She should feel honored that they had asked her to come back early. The fans were missing her. The management team had been bombarded by emails, tweets, and Facebook messages asking about her. Yet she had already been dreading leaving when she had planned to leave. Now having to leave early, it was killing her.

"It seems my vacation is over. I have to leave tomorrow. My fans are growing restless."

Fergal couldn't believe it. He wasn't ready for this to be over.

"You couldn't turn them down. Put them off?"

Mackenzie scoffed as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I can't Fergal. You know how it is on the Indy scene. You turn down an offer for work, you might not get the chance to work for that company anymore. I can't afford to lose my good standing. Especially since WWE turned me down."

Fergal felt helpless. He didn't want her to leave. Yet he couldn't ask her to give up everything just for him. She hadn't even said anything about wanting to stay here indefinitely. They had effectively worked around that subject. Neither one wanting to be hurt if the other wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

Now here it was staring them in the face. He could put the offer out there. Knowing if she said no, he would feel the wound cut him deep.

He opened his mouth, ready to blurt it out. But the words wouldn't come out. His mouth went dry and he voice squeaked.

Mackenzie headed up to their bedroom to begin to pack her bags. She needed to load everything tonight so she could head out early tomorrow. She had a twelve-hour drive if traffic was good. Considering she would hit Atlanta around morning rush hour, she wasn't sure that would be a possibility.

In reality, she should just pack her car now and leave. Wrestling was supposed to be her priority. If she ever wanted to get the chance again to try out for WWE, she had to become a big name in the business. Become a commodity. A coup to any company who signed her.

However, she knew that she couldn't just leave Fergal. Not like that. He meant more to her than any other person. He wasn't some one-night stand. She couldn't just put him in a little corner of her heart and brain and continue on with her life.

As she folded her clothes, placing them inside her luggage, Fergal came in carrying clean laundry out of the dryer. He folded them. Setting her stuff by her bag. He saw one of her shirts poking out from under the bed. Using his foot, he pushed it back further. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he wanted to keep it. He was used to being surrounded by her scent. Once she left, it would start to fade.

Twenty silent minutes later, Mackenzie zipped her massive suitcase closed. Fergal lifted it and carried it to the front door. He would load it later. He didn't want to appear eager for her leave. In fact, he wanted to hide the offensive reminder.

He turned to Mackenzie, pulling her to his side, wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to go out tonight? Or I can order something to be delivered."

Mackenzie sighed. She knew he was trying to lighten her mood. He was such a great guy. He didn't deserve for her to be moody and depressed on their last night together.

"Let's go out. Have fun. Be happy. This isn't the end of the world. Even when I leave tomorrow, it's not forever. I will be back. Just not immediately."

Fergal kissed her brow. He really didn't know what he had done to deserve such an amazing girlfriend. But he'd never let her go. She was well and truly stuck with him.

"I have a confession to make. I had this big surprise planned for you tonight."

"Awww. What's the surprise?"

"Well now, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise. But in order to make this happen, I will have to leave for a bit tonight. However, if you want me to wait, I can."

"Fergal, go. Surprise me. I don't want anything to dampen tonight. You've obviously planned this out."

"Alright. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Seafood. You don't realize just how hard it is to get fresh out the ocean crab legs in Tennessee. They are frozen and cooked."

Fergal smiled and held the door as she walked out to his car. He would take her to the best seafood restaurant in Orlando. Then later tonight, he would slip away and get "Demonized".


	7. Chapter 7

Mackenzie felt like laughing. Though today hadn't had the best start, Fergal had made it his goal to ensure tonight was beyond amazing. He had called in several favors from friends. They had danced on a private strip of the beach as the sun sank below the water. It felt like some Disney fairytale. Like Cinderella dancing with her Prince Charming lost in their own private world.

Now back at his house, she was taking a long, hot bubble bath that Fergal had suggested as he left to take care of one final thing to make tonight the best night ever. He had been so secretive and yet she knew what he was doing. She wasn't sure she was ready but when he asked, she of course would say yes.

She couldn't think of anyone else she would want to spend the rest of her life with. They could worry about the semantics later. She wasn't going to plan their lives before he even proposed. She just wanted to cherish this moment in its entirety.

As she climbed out of the tub, she grabbed her long, silk gown. She dried her hair, pulling it up so that her curls brushed across her breasts when she walked, then she spritzed her favorite perfume on her neck, breasts, and lower stomach.

She lowered the bedroom lights and arranged the pillows several times until she was satisfied. She wanted to seduce her man tonight. Overload his senses as she drove him wild. A sensual reminder for the days to come as they were once again apart.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As she finished her arrangements, Fergal slipped into the backdoor. He had waited in his car until he was sure that not only was Mackenzie still upstairs but that his neighbors were inside. Coming home in full Demon body paint would lead to a lot of questions and uneasiness.

He grabbed his IPod and the docking station out of the living room. Earlier tonight, a friend had come over and hooked up the smoke machine in the guest room across the hall. So all he had to do was slip into the guest room, turn the machine on, hit play on the IPod, and make his grand entrance.

The whole thing felt a little ridiculous but if the woman he loved more than life wanted the demon, she would get the demon. Though he had paid his body paint artist a little extra to keep this between them. He did not need anyone else to think he had a kink about demon sex. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

MacKenzie freaked out as the lights suddenly went out completely. Leaving her in the dark without a flashlight or her phone close enough. Then without warning, smoke began to fill the room. She panicked thinking the house must be on fire.

She could hear a noise just on the other side of the door. She strained to make it out. Oddly enough it sounded like a faint heartbeat. She walked towards the sound, then she heard the drums and guitar riff.

Her face lit up as she realized what was happening. Her demon was here. Fergal had remembered their conversation and that was his surprise tonight.

As tears coursed down her cheeks, the door swung open and Fergal came in the room in full regale. The ridiculous head dress that she secretly loved to hate, the armbands, his trunks, everything. Yet instead of some horrific, ghastly monstrous symbol on his chest, he had a huge black and red heart. With their initials inside. He had turned her ridiculous fantasy into a romantic gesture that melted her heart.

She stood absolutely still as he crawled towards her. The look in his eyes was hypnotizing. She saw passion so strong her knees felt like Jell-O. Fergal smirked as he heard her moan and her eyes flutter. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was already falling apart.

As he finally reached her, he caressed her body. Starting with her legs, he worked his way ever so slowly up her body. Until he was looking her eye to eye and her breast was in his hands. He brushed his thumb across her hardened nipple. Her body shook and her breath was raspy.

"Tell me what you want?" Fergal muttered against her lips as he kissed her. His paint left a trail wherever his lips went.

"Forever." Mackenzie replied as she leaned her head back giving him better access to her neck.

Fergal licked her jugular before he bit it. Holding her up as her knees gave away. He wanted to pushed the thin straps of her gown off her shoulders. Following their trail with his lips. His tongue swirling against her skin.

Her nipples, coat with his paint, glistened in the moonlight. Wet from his mouth. Her stomach clenched as he licked his way down to her bellybutton. He nipped at her as he moved lower. Picking her up, he lowered her to the floor. Cradling her in his arms.

"Open your eyes, love."

Mackenzie opened her eyes, staring into Fergal's beautiful eyes.

"go deo mo ghrá" (forever my love)

He spread her legs apart. Kissing her hips. Then her inner thighs, swirling his tongue on the insides of her knees. He stroked her using his finger before he lowered his head. Sucking on her clit.

Mackenzie lifted off the bed as the millions of nerves in her clit went haywire at the sensation of his tongue and teeth. She cried out as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Quickening his pace as she grabbed his hair. She could feel her orgasm building.

Pulling back, he licked his fingers. Savoring the taste of her juices coating them. Rubbing a finger against her lips. Lowering his head to give her a long kiss.

She pumped her hips against him, feeling his erection straining against his tights. She slipped her hand into his tights and stroked him. Satisfied when she felt Fergal shudder above her.

Fergal clenched his jaw shut as he felt his balls begin to tighten. The blood flowing straight to his penis made him dizzy. He knew he was close to losing it. So he grabbed both her hands, pinning them above her head to the bed, and peered into her eyes.

"You don't want to tease the demon, love. He doesn't play nice."

Feeling like Aphrodite herself, Mackenzie rubbed her body against Fergal's. Slowly grinding her hips against him. Pushing his trunks down his hips as she looked him in the eyes.

"Tell your Demon to make me scream for mercy."

Eyes burning with desire, Fergal thrust into her. Burying himself deep within Mackenzie.

They were both too passionate and wild for love making, so it became raw and carnal. The sounds of skin slapping against skin mixed with their groans and grunts filled the air. The headboard banged against the wall repeatedly, leaving dents and scuffs on the wall. Fergal grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder, angling his hips slightly so that he could go deeper.

Mackenzie clawed at his back and shoulders, using her foot to push him against her. Never close enough to suit. She felt like a crazed woman, unhinged, completely wanton.

With a final grunt, Fergal slammed into her, emptying himself deep inside her. Exhausted and sated.

Mackenzie still felt incomplete. She had been so close to reaching her climax before Fergal had collapsed on top of her.

"Ferg, baby. You okay?"

With the last bit of strength, Fergal lifted himself up onto his forearms.

One look into her eyes and he could tell. She hadn't cum.

"Oh love. I'm so sorry."

With sweet, tender kisses he begged for her forgiveness.

Then he slid down her body and sucked her clit. He pumped his fingers in and out until finally she had her release.

Later, once they had rested. He carried her into the bathroom to shower. Their bodies were slick with sweat and his body paint had transferred onto her. Leaving their bodies streaked. A mess that they had enjoyed creating.

Unfortunately, the bedroom was even worse. They would have to change the sheets, move the bed back to its original location, and sometime soon, he'd have to visit a home improvement store and buy some paint to fix the scuffed up wall.


	8. Chapter 9

Mackenzie was standing backstage at a show, trying to hear Fergal over the raucous noise in the gym. She wasn't sure she had heard him right. She was pretty sure she had heard something about him heading to Japan in a few weeks. That's was impossible. NXT barely did houseshows outside of Florida. Much less in a different country.

"Fergal, I can't hear you baby. I'll call you back after the show tonight. I love you." She practically screamed into the phone. Her tag partner for the night was signaling her to end the call. She must've been on the phone longer than she realized. Her match couldn't be up next.

As she ended the call, she realized she had spent 20 minutes trying to hear her boyfriend. Twenty useless minutes. She hadn't been able to hear him clearly. Who knew a couple hundred people could be so loud? Okay, mostly it was because the acoustics in the gymnasium weren't the best. Every noise was echoed. The ring microphone was too loud and the sounds of people running the ropes sounded like a herd of buffalo stampeding.

She had had a mild headache at the start of the show, now it was full blown cranial assault. She just wanted her match to be over so she could collect her pay and head back on the road. She had four more shows this week before she could head home. After two solid weeks on the road, her clean clothes had disappeared and her dirty clothes had multiplied.

She was sick of living inside of a tiny car. The joy she had once felt driving all night to get to the next town felt like a burden. She knew she was reaching a breaking point. The only problem was she wasn't sure if it was because she was missing Fergal or if it was time to change up things.

Perhaps a change of scenery. She had worked the same circuit for years. Maybe she should branch out and see if she could work some new territories. She was stuck in a rut. Perhaps working up north or even out west on the coast would renew her love for this life. Because she knew she would never be able to give it up. It was in her blood. She was an addict. Nothing would give her the same high as lacing up a pair of wrestling boots and stepping through those ropes.

Waiting for her cue, she ran through the curtain to her music. She worked the match, feeding off the fans energy, and felt exhilarated once the match was over. It didn't even matter that she had lost. It was matches like this that reminded her why she had fallen in love with wrestling. Everything had come together. Fans had gone crazy when she had taken a crazy bump from the top rope.

She thanked her fellow wrestlers once they were backstage. Congratulating them on their win. They had certainly earned the push they were receiving currently. She was so proud to see her friends succeeding in this business. But she knew even after such an awesome night, that her time here was running out.

Instead of heading out immediately as she had planned, she went to find Tony Franco. He was the owner of GlamSlam Women's Wrestling. He had treated her well and he deserved to know her intentions up front.

"MK, what can I do for you?"

Tony was such a character that Mackenzie couldn't help but smile. He dressed like Brother Love but without the red face. His voice reminded her of Paul Heyman. Just this side of annoying. But he was one of her closest friends in this business.

"Tony, I think we both know what's going on. I think my time in GlamSlam is winding down. I need to break away from this area. Spread my wings and see what is out there for me."

Tony honestly looked shocked by her revelation. He had never once considered, other than when MK had gone for a tryout with WWE, that she would one day leave him. They had been business associates for so long that he couldn't even remember the number of years.

Mackenzie felt bad as she saw Tony's reaction but she knew it was time. She couldn't stay here much longer. But she would never leave him hanging. She would stay until she found her opportunity elsewhere. And then she would work a farewell tour. Give back to the fans who had been loyal to her for more years than she deserved.

"I'm shocked MK. Is there anything I can say to get you to stay. I'll give you a bonus. Give you a bigger percent of the gate. Gift you a share of the company."

"Tony, how long have you known me? This isn't a cheap trick to get more money out of you. You've always do me good. Paid me more than I was worth those first few years when I stunk worse than a shit house during a heat wave."

"MK, please. No need to be vulgar. So this is it then."

"No. I will work my scheduled dates. Plus, I just decided this tonight. I haven't even checked around to see if anyone is interested in a 30-year-old female wrestler who couldn't hack it with the big one."

"Don't ever say that again. Whether or not WWE ever signs you, you are one of the best wrestlers, male or female, I have ever known. It's been a privilege to have worked with you."

After a long, hard, emotional hug, Mackenzie grabbed her gear and headed to her car. She was due in Birmingham tomorrow and she was sitting in the parking lot of a local high school in Columbia, SC currently. It was gonna be a long night of driving.

After dealing with her GPS, she pulled her cell phone out. She really wanted to talk to Fergal. There was no way she had heard him right. Japan? That was insane. He was probably talking about the main roster. They did tours like that occasionally. He was probably missing his days in Japan upon hearing the news.

"Good evening Magnolia. How was your match?"

"Hey Fergal. I have the worst headache. They really need to figure out how the whole acoustical problem here. Otherwise, my match was great. I took a crazy bump off the top turnbuckle. It didn't really help the headache but it was a great payoff. Of course, it would've been better had I won."

"So, did you hear my news earlier? I could barely hear you."

"I couldn't make it out. What did you say? Because I heard something about going to Japan in a few weeks. But that is crazy. I can't believe NXT would be traveling to Japan. They rarely ever tour outside of Florida."

"Well, it's not really NXT. It's a special in Japan. Beast in the East. But yeah, I'll be heading over there. I'm challenging Kevin for the NXT championship. At Sumo Hall in Tokyo."

"Sumo Hall? The same Sumo Hall you wrestled in for 8 years. Wow, that is so surreal. Wait, tell me the truth. Did you tell me before you talked to Karl and Tama?"

Fergal laughed on the other end of the phone. His girlfriend knew him so well. He had tried to call Karl and Tama earlier but their phones had gone straight to voicemail. So technically he had told her first.

"They don't know yet. WWE hasn't released any news about it. I'll wait 'til tomorrow sometime and call them. I'm thinking they are flying home from New Japan in a few days. So if I miss them, I'll wait 'til they get stateside."

Mackenzie couldn't contain her smile. She knew Fergal hadn't intended to tell her first. She should be a little jealous of Karl and Tama. But honestly, they had known him far longer than she had been dating him. So if he instinctively called them first when he had exciting news, who was to blame them.

She usually called her sister about everything. It was still a knee jerk reaction. It didn't mean they didn't love one another; it was just instinct. One day down the road, hopefully, it would become second nature to call each other first about everything though.

"So, do you think you can get away for a few days anytime soon?"

"Probably not, the schedule is really tight. I have shows all over the place. In fact, I have four more this week. Then I'll be off three days. Three beautiful days. The amount of laundry I have to do is astronomical."

"What about the end of June, beginning of July?"

Mackenzie tried to flip through her mental calendar. Not recalling any shows right off the top of her head.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember having any shows but I'll have to check my calendar to be sure."

"Well, if you are free, black out the last week of June and first week of July. I want you to go to Japan with me."

Mackenzie's jaw dropped. Her boyfriend wanted to take her to a very significant place to him. To what was considered his second home for eight years of his life. She felt like crying, shouting, and possibly fist pumping the air all at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, Fergal. I would love to go to Japan with you. I'll make sure those dates are blacked out. Are you sure? I mean, this is a really big thing. It's almost the same as meeting your family."

"Uhhh. Speaking of family, my mum and da will be there as well. At least for the big show. They don't really care to do the whole tour thing. So they'll get there a couple days early and leave the day after the show."

Mackenzie couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating superfast.

"Are you seriously telling me that I'll be meeting your mom and dad as well as all of your Japanese friends? That's a lot to lay on me at one time."

Fergal bite his lip. He should've waited a few days before dropping the last bomb on her. He just prayed she still wanted to go. He had been trying to arrange a way for his parents to meet her. But with their screwy schedules, it hadn't been possible.

Now, he had the perfect opportunity to introduce her to the two most important people in his life in a place that would always hold a special place in his heart. It couldn't possibly be written better unless it was happening in Ireland.

"Magnolia, you still there? "

"I'm here. Give me a couple days to process all this. I mean it was pretty significant that you wanted to take me to Japan. But I mean, meeting your parents, that is huge. I have a feeling you haven't exactly made a habit out of taking women home to meet the family. So this is the biggest sign of your love and a commitment to our relationship."

"But you love me. I know you love me. So what is the problem?"

"I didn't say there was a problem. I do love you. But my brain can't quite catch up. I just need to take a couple days. That's all I am asking. I still want to go. I just have to make sure that I am ready for the meet the parents stage."

"You are so bloody frustrating. Fine, you can have your couple days Then I am telling my mum and da. They'll be so happy to finally get to meet you."

"Ugh Fergal… what exactly have you told them about me? I mean, you can't just let me go in blind. I don't want to make an idiot of myself."

Fergal busted out laughing. "I'll tell you in a couple days."

Mackenzie silently swore. He had such a twisted sense of humor.

"You bastard."


End file.
